someone call the doctor
by KimHyeJin0794
Summary: "Tu n'as pas fini ton trajet sur terre, Hye Jin. Change cette habitude. Un jour ce ne sera pas moi mais satan qui te parlera."


**My first love...Suga**

(Moi): Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?!

(Suga): Tu m'as trompée.

Il se jeta sur moi à coups de poing. Un dans le ventre, un autre sur ma clavicule droite (qui fit un grand craquement sous la force de son poing) et plusieurs au visage. Mon nez saignant, tout comme ma lèvre inférieure et mon front qui avait fendu, me faisaient terriblement mal... Sans parler de ma clavicule et de tout le reste de mon corps. Il me laissa sur le sol de la cuisine, pour ensuite revenir avec un couteau. Je sentais ma mort arrivée. Je ferme les yeux dès qu'il vient s'installer au-dessus de moi. La lame entra lentement dans la chair de mon bas ventre. J'ouvrit les yeux et voyais son regard plein de haine... je déteste voir mon amour comme ça. La lame entra d'un coup sec pour traverser mon corps. Le sang coulant abondamment sur le plancher me fit perdre connaissance.

J'ouvrit les yeux, encore ce plafond blanc avec des reflets bleutés. L'hôpital. Pourquoi il ne m'a pas laisser mourir là? Je regarde la chambre dans laquelle je suis. Les murs bleus, les portes peintes en brun et tous les outils de médecine qui m'ont sauvé la vie, ne sont que des souvenirs qui me reviennent en mémoire. Mais cette fois, à ma droite, il y a un autre lit. Habituellement, j'étais seule dans la chambre. Un jeune homme d'environ 21 ans y est coucher. Il est assez blessé lui aussi. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver. Peut-être un accident d'auto? Peu importe, ce n'est pas de mes affaires. Je regarde mon poignet, sur mon bracelet il est inscrit que je suis arrivé vers un heure du matin. Ça m'étonne que je sois encore en vie. Je me suis fait poignarder vers huit heure trente. Avec tout le sang que j'ai perdu je devais être près de mourir, je me rappelle d'un truc par contre. C'est flou, c'est même peut-être juste un rêve, après m'avoir fait transpercer le bas ventre. J'ai sombré dans la noirceur totale jusqu'à ce que je voie tout blanc. Une voix m'a soudainement dit;

"Tu n'as pas fini ton trajet sur terre, Hye Jin. Change cette habitude. Un jour ce ne sera pas moi mais satan qui te parlera."

Cette phrase me reste en mémoire. Ça veut probablement dire quelque chose. Je suis en train de devenir folle. J'ai reçu trop de coups sur la tête. J'ai peut-être fait aussi une commotion cérébrale, cela expliquerait ce moment étrange. Je reviens vite à la réalité lorsque j'entends la porte ouvrir. Je ferme mes yeux pour faire comme si je dormais, comme ça je saurai ce qu'il m'est arrivé et si je vais mourir ou non.

(???): Notez bien que j'ai un rendez-vous avec mademoiselle Kim dans deux semaines en après-midi. Elle est réveillée alors vous pourrez enlever son soluté et lui apporté de la nourriture. Je veux que personne ne vienne lui rendre visite et elle n'a le droit de sortie que pour venir me voir sinon elle reste ici.

J'ouvre mes yeux, stupéfaite. Il savait que j'étais réveillée? Ce n'est pas le médecin que j'avais la fois d'avant. Il n'est pas stupide.

(Moi): Quoi?! Pas de sortie? Pas de visite? Que vais-je faire alors?

(Docteur Kim): Vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir.

Il me fit un sourire et reparti. Je pris le soluté à ma main, l'arracha et partie à courir pour rejoindre Mr. Kim. Arrivé à la porte, les infirmières me barrèrent le passage. J'étais peut-être blessés mais toujours plus forte qu'elles. Alors je passai sans trop de difficultés. J'attrapa la manche du saros de mon doc.

(Docteur Kim): Je sais, je sais. Je suis séduisant mais il serait mieux que vous restiez dans votre chambre. Vous y serez à l'abri et confortable.

(Moi): Quoi? Séduisant? Laissez-moi rire! Et à l'abri de quoi monsieur j'aime-enfermé-des-gens-dans-un-endroit-inconfortable?

(Docteur Kim): À l'abri de votre ex qui à essayer de vous tuer.

(Moi):...

Je suis sans mot. Je le lâche et reste planté là, comme un piquet. Comment le sait-il? Suga, lui aurait-il parlé? J'ai l'impression que tout est arrêté. Personne ne l'a su sauf aujourd'hui, lui.

(Docteur Kim): Suivez-moi. J'ai beaucoup de chose à vous expliquer.

Je le suis. Je marche à ses côtés, mon poignet dans sa main. Je suis troublé et à la fois déstabiliser. Je sens que mes jambes vont me s'effondrer à tout moment. Nous entrons dans l'ascenseur et allons au 9ème étages. Alors que nous sortons je remarque qu'il a un bout de tissu rose dans la pochette arrière de son pantalon. Il semble qu'il a une photo à côté de celui-ci. Étrange. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans l'uniforme d'un docteur ce genre de chose. Arrivé devant son bureau, il me lâche la main et sort ses clefs pour déverrouiller la porte. À l'intérieur, le bureau est grand en pagaille des pleins de dossiers. Probablement tous ses patients, dont moi. Il me fit assoir sur une des deux chaises à l'avant du bureau pour ensuite, à son tour s'assoir sur l'autre chaises.

(Docteur Kim): Alors pour commencer, ça fait maintenant 4 jours que tu es entrée à l'hôpital. Tu es arrivé en ambulance avec ton ex-copain, Suga. Il disait que tu avais eu un accident de voiture et qu'il s'inquiétait que tu meures. J'étais le médecin qui travaillait cette nuit-là, alors je t'ai pris comme patiente. De mon côté, ce que Suga disait n'était que des mensonges. Je le sais. Il est mon patient.

(Moi): Votre patient? Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'est pas malade.

(Docteur Kim): Oui, il est malade. Il a une maladie mentale, un trouble de la personnalité limite ou TPL. Il s'agit que ses émotions sont toujours intenses sans qu'il le veule. Je le traite et j'essaye de le suivre pour ne pas qu'il dérape. Lorsque je t'ai vu avec lui j'ai toute suite su ce qu'il s'était passé. En plus de son trouble de panique, il peut imaginer qu'il est arrivé quelque chose mais qu'en vrai, non.

(Moi): Vous êtes en train de me dire que Suga m'a cacher tout ça depuis 5 ans?

(Docteur Kim): J'en suis désolé, mais oui. Suga est mon patient depuis très longtemps. Il m'a caché beaucoup de chose, dont vous. J'ai besoin de vous pour avoir plus d'informations sur lui pour pouvoir guérir mon meilleur ami.

(Moi): Je peux essayer de vous aider mais qui dit qu'il ne m'a pas menti?

(Docteur Kim): Parce qu'il vous aime, sinon il ne serait plus avec vous aujourd'hui. Il vous a cacher des choses mais pas menti. Il me reste une nouvelle à vous dire. C'est que vous êtes enceinte de Suga depuis deux semaine. La lame n'a pas atteint l'embryon alors il est encore vivant.

(Moi): Attendez! Quoi?! Moi? Enceinte de Suga?! On ne l'a fait qu'une fois et c'est il y a deux ans! C'est impossible!

(Docteur Kim): Alors avez-vous été voir ailleurs?

(Moi): Quoi?! Non! Je ne suis pas infidèle! Lorsque je n'aime plus l'homme avec qui je suis, je pars pour de bon. Je ne lui joue pas dans le dos.

(Docteur Kim): Alors, comment c'est possible?

(Moi): Qu'est-ce que j'en sais?

(Docteur Kim): Et bien...c'est votre sexualité. Vous êtes supposé savoir ce qu'il entre là non?

(Moi): Oui mais non. Je ne sais pas plus. Et on ne serait pas déjà vu?

(Docteur Kim): Ça ne nous mène nulle part et peut-être Séoul est une grande ville.

Je regarde sur sa plaque pour savoir son nom. Kim Seok Jin. Ça me dit vraiment quelque chose mais à la fois non. C'est flou. Ah oui!

(Moi): Oui, je sais. À Octagon il a deux semaines. Je me rappelle de t'avoir parlé après ça c'est trop flou.

(Docteur Kim): Ah oui? Je sais que je suis sorti là il y a deux semaines mais je ne m'en rappelle pas non plus. C'était pour fêter l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'un de mes pote, Jimin.

La discussion n'a pas été plus élaboré que ça. J'ai lui demander de me raccompagner jusqu'à ma chambre puisque j'étais fatiguée. Nous sortons de l'ascenseur et je lui demande pourquoi il a un tissu rose et une photo dans son pantalon.

(Docteur Kim): C'est une photo de moi et Suga lors de notre bal de finissant au collège et le tissu rose représente ma mère que je ne peux voir souvent.

Nous sommes arrivés à ma chambre et il m'accompagna pour m'installer et s'assurer que tout soit correcte. J'étais en dessous de mes couvertures et je lui dis bonne nuit tendit qu'il embrassa mon front. À peine dix minutes après qu'il soit parti, je m'endormie.

(???): Mademoiselle?

Une voix douce m'interpella. C'était la voix d'une femme, une jeune femme environ 24 ans pas très grande et mignonne avec des cheveux noirs tressés. J'ouvris les yeux et ce que j'estimais était exacte. Elle me servit mon petit-déjeuner qui me fit un bien fou puisque je n'avais mangé la veille. Avant même que la jeune dame ouvre le plateau, je constate que c'est un bol de riz, avec légumes sautés, un autre bol de soupe ramen et comme dessert un petit plat de gélatine à la cerise. Encore cette fois, c'est exact.

(L'infirmière): C'est le meilleur plat aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous allez vous régaler. On se voit lorsque vous aurez fini de manger.

Elle me fit un sourire chaleureux et quitta la pièce me laissant avec mon plateau et le garçon qui dort encore. Il est peut-être dans le coma à cause d'un accident de moto, il aurait été trop vite environ 120 km/h et il n'aurait pas eu le temps de tourner le virage à temps. Je me retourne vers mon plateau et commence à manger. C'est vrai que c'est bon, ça ne provient pas de la cuisine de l'hôpital par contre, c'est docteur Kim qui a apporté ces plats, j'en suis sûr. Lorsque j'ai fin de manger, j'ai été porter mon plateau dans la salle des infirmières.

(Infirmière): Oh! Mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de votre chambre.

(Moi): Je sais bien mais comment allez-vous savoir quand j'aurai fini de manger? Et pour être bien honnête, c'est carrément ennuyant avec ce gars dans le coma à cause de sa conduite...

(Infirmière): Enh?! Comment savez-vous ce qu'il est arrivé à ce jeune homme?

Toutes les infirmières se retournent vers moi stupéfaites, comme si j'aurai été capable de voler avec des ailes d'ange.

(Moi): Éh bien...je ne sais pas. J'ai deviné c'est tout.

(Infirmière): Je vais vous emmener voir docteur Kim.

Lorsque l'infirmière et moi sortions de la chambre des infirmières, j'entendis plusieurs voix qui disaient que docteur Kim ne s'occupait que des patients ayant des troubles psychologiques, et non de "gamine" en santé comme moi. Comme si j'étais une gamine. Je suis une femme, belle et forte. Le "forte" reste à désirer puisque j'ai misère à lever 5 lbs mais bon. Je ne suis pas une gamine!

Nous entrons dans l'ascenseur pour aller au 9ème étages. Ce trajet me remémore la soirée que j'ai passée avec docteur Kim...

«flashback»

"(Docteur Kim): Parce qu'il vous aime, sinon il ne serait plus avec vous aujourd'hui. Il vous a cacher des choses mais pas menti. Il me reste une nouvelle à vous dire. C'est que vous êtes enceinte de Suga depuis deux semaine. La lame n'a pas atteint l'embryon alors il est encore vivant.

(Moi): Attendez! Quoi?! Moi? Enceinte de Suga?! On ne l'a fait qu'une fois et c'est il y a deux ans! C'est impossible!

(Docteur Kim): Alors avez-vous été voir ailleurs?

(Moi): Quoi?! Non! Je ne suis pas infidèle! Lorsque je n'aime plus l'homme avec qui je suis, je pars pour de bon. Je ne lui joue pas dans le dos."

"(Moi): Oui, je sais. À Octagon il a deux semaines. Je me rappelle de t'avoir parlé après ça c'est trop flou.

(Docteur Kim): Ah oui? Je sais que je suis sorti là il y a deux semaines mais je ne m'en rappelle pas non plus. C'était pour fêter l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'un de mes pote, Jimin."

«Fin du flashback»

Oh mon dieu!!! Octagon! Mais merde! Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé!

Nous entrons dans le bureau de docteur Kim. Je n'ai pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. L'infirmière expliqua je ne sais quoi. Je ne l'écoutais pas du tout j'étais dans ma bulle. Je me sens terriblement mal. J'ai envie de vomir ma vie. Mon déjeuner remonte trop vite. Je sors du bureau sans explication, en courant à toute vitesse pour trouver une chambre de bain. Lorsque j'en trouve une j'entre dans celle-ci en fureur sans fermer la porte et vomie tout ce que j'ai dans le corps. Après quelques instants Kim Seok Jin suivie de l'infirmière arrivent devant la porte ouverte.

(Docteur Kim): Je vois que les symptômes de grossesses commencent à arriver.

Il avait un petit sourire amusé. Je n'ai pas pu résisté de lui sourire en retour. Il est vraiment beau et je dois avouer qu'il est aussi gentil. Il se pense vers moi et relève mes cheveux pour pas qu'ils aient dans la cuvette de la toilette. Il me regarda avec des yeux si tendres. Je plongeai dans son regard pour m'y perdre au fin fond de ses yeux ténèbres. L'infirmière se racla la gorge ce qui nous fit sortir de notre petit moment.

(L'infirmière): Nous avons à parler, rappelez-vous.

Nous sommes repartis les trois dans le bureau où nous étions avant ce petit incident. Seok Jin s'assoit sur sa chaise suivie par l'infirmière qui se mis sur la chaise à l'avant du bureau. Moi, tête de mule que je suis, resta debout.

(Docteur Kim): Assoyez-vous miss Hye Jin.

(Moi): Je suis bien debout Seok Jin et tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer, on est trop proche pour ça.

(Docteur Kim): Proche? ... Min Ha vous pouvez retourné à votre poste, j'ai à parler seul avec Hye Jin.

L'infirmière hocha la tête en signe d'approbations et sortie du bureau. Je m'assois en face de Seok Jin et le regarde.

(Docteur Kim): De quoi parlais-tu lorsque tu disais que nous sommes "proche"?

(Moi): Je me rappelle de tout maintenant et je n'ai pas le choix de t'en parler.

(Docteur Kim): Oh...je ne veux pas savoir ta vie sexuelle...je n'ai pas trop rapport là-dedans...

Il était tout rouge et mal à l'aise. Je n'ai peut-être pas pris la meilleure façon pour aborder le sujet...

(Moi): Oui, je dois t'en parler, ça te concerne.

Ces yeux grossirent surpris. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça ce matin. Je vais arrêter de le fait languir et je commence mon histoire.

(Moi): Tu te rappelles hier lorsque j'avais un sentiment de déjà vue. Éh bien j'ai eu une illumination avant d'arriver ici. Le soir où on s'est rencontré au Octagon. Tu fêtais l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Jimin et le lendemain tu ne te rappelais plus de rien. Pendant que moi je fêtais avec des filles qui connaissent Jimin alors on a été fêter avec vous. Ensuite...euh...éh bien...on...on...on a couché ensemble...

Je fermais mes yeux. Des lames voulaient couler. J'aurais aimé ne jamais m'avoir rappelé de cette soirée... je suis une traînée. J'ai trompé celui que j'aimais. Il avait raison.

«Flashback»

(Moi): Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?!

(Suga): Tu m'as trompée!

Il se jeta sur moi à coups de poing. Un dans le ventre, un autre sur ma clavicule droite (qui fit un grand craquement sous la force de son poing) et plusieurs au visage.

«Fin du Flashback»

Je me levai et le retournai pour partir mais Seok Jin tenait fermement mon poignet de sorte à ce que je ne puisse pas partir.

(Seok Jin): Ne t'en vas pas...restes...s'il te plaît...c'est de ma faute...je vais prendre mes responsabilités, te protéger et faire tout en mon pouvoir pour que tout ce passe bien...je suis sincèrement désolé Hye Jin...

Je me retourne. Il a la tête baissée. Une petite perle salée coule sur sa joue pour poursuivre son chemin juste que dans ma main qui l'essuya. Son regard se leva au touché. Il était sincère. Mais ce qui serait le mieux pour tous c'est que je pars.

(Moi): Suga t'en voudra pour toujours. Le mieux serait que je parte. Sans toi, ni Suga.

(Seok Jin): Non. Tu dois rester je ne te laisserais pas partir seule comme ça tu vas rester avec moi. Et pour Suga...j'ai fait le con je dois faire avec.

Il contourne son bureau et me prend dans ses bras. Son souffle chaud me murmure que tout va bien se passer et que je vais être bien. J'aimerais tellement le croire, mais je sais que ce n'est plus possible avoir une vie normale maintenant.

(Seok Jin): Je t'emmène chez moi tu y seras mieux qu'ici.

Il mit son manteau et prit son foulard rouge pour me l'enrouler autour du cou. Arrivé chez lui, il me prête un chandail et un pantalon de pyjama puisque je n'ai pas d'autre chose. C'était beaucoup trop grand. Son chandail m'arrivait à la mi-cuisse, ses pantalons ne tenait pas du tout et je pouvais les lever jusqu'à la moitié de mes seins. Seok Jin en riais un bon coup. Je ne l'ai jamais vu rire comme ça. Il est vraiment beau...

(Seok Jin): On dirait que tu es habillé avec des rideaux. Ahah!

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était si drôle me voir flotter dans ses vêtements? Je partie dans la chambre de bain en essayant bien sûr de ne pas tomber, pour voir de ce que j'avais l'aire. OMG! J'ai vraiment l'aire d'être habillé avec des rideaux. Ahah! Je retournai voir Jin et lui saute dans les bras en riant. Après nos rires de fou, on s'est mis à se regarder dans les yeux. Il approche son visage du miens. Il ne reste que quelques centimètres entre nous deux. Je commençai à fermer les yeux, quand le téléphone se mis à sonner. On a sursauté et séparé. Je me suis assise sur le sofa en enlevant le pantalon trop grand pour moi.

(Seok Jin): Elle est en sécurité ici avec moi. Non, elle ne retournera pas à l'hôpital, tu es au courant que Suga était sur le même étage qu'elle. C'est trop dangereux. Oui, je sais il est dans une camisole de force mais c'est encore trop dangereux. J'ai dit non point, bye!

Il pose le téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il se retourne et me regarde.

(Seok Jin): Ils veulent que tu retournes à l'hôpital.

(Moi): Je ne veux pas. De 1 c'est ennuyant, de 2 je suis bien ici et de 3 Suga était sur le même étage que moi?!!

(Seok Jin): Oui...même si il est dans une camisole de force il peut être dangereux. Je préfère de loin que tu restes ici à mes côtés.

Il marche en direction du sofa et il s'assoit dessus. Il prit ma main et la serra. Je ressens un pincement au cœur. Mais pour quelle raison? À cause de Suga? À cause de Seok Jin? De cette soirée? Du fait que je sois enceinte? Il s'est passé tant de choses en si peu de temps... Je me fais un peu bousculé dans ma tête. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Jin et m'endors. Sur lui, je me sens bien, en sécurité.

(Seok Jin): Hye Jin, réveilles-toi mon cœur.

Mes sens se réveillent un à la suite des autres. Mon ouïe me fait entendre la voix si douce de Seok Jin. Mon odorat me fait sentir le doux parfum de pain doré que Jin a fait. Mon goût me fait goûté...ark...le goût pâteux de ma bouche le matin. C'est dégueulasse... J'ouvre mes yeux pour y apercevoir Seok Jin, la tête sur le bord du lit qui me regarde tranquillement. Sa main est déposée sur ma joue et la caresse tendrement.

(Seok Jin): Enfin réveillé? Tu es une vraie petite marmotte. Il est rendu midi, te rends-tu comptes? Je t'ai fait de bons pains dorés.

Il se penche vers moi pour poser ses lèvres sur ma joue. Mon corps entier frissonne à ce contact. Il fait glissé sa main jusqu'à mon ventre. Un petit être se développe à cet endroit précis où Jin a mis sa main.

(Moi): Je ne sais pas à quoi je devrais penser du petit bébé... Je suis heureuse mais je ne m'attendais pas à tomber enceinte à 23 ans.

(Seok Jin): Moi je suis heureux même si je ne pensais pas que j'allais être père à 24 ans. Je suis désolé de tout ce qu'il se passe à cause de cette fameuse nuit. Mais je dois avouer que je suis heureux d'être avec toi.

(Moi): C'est mal de dire ça mais...je suis heureuse avec toi.

Il pose sa tête sur mon ventre. Et il commence à rire.

(Seok Jin): Soit bébé bouge beaucoup, ce qui ne serait pas normal ou tu as vraiment très faim. Ahah.

Il me regarde en faisant un grand sourire. Pour dire que j'ai couché avec "ça". Je ne sais pas si c'est un adulte ou un gamin. En tout cas, j'espère que c'est un adulte. Je ne veux pas le retrouver en arrière des barreaux à cause que j'ai couché avec un mineur. Cette pensée me rire. Comme je peux être stupide! Je me lève et vais dans la cuisine sur les talons de Jin. Il sort deux assiettes et commence à servir les pains dorés. Je le regarde faire comme une gamine.

(Seok Jin): Je sais, je sais.

(Moi): Enh? Tu sais quoi?

(Seok Jin): Je sais que je suis beau. Tu n'es pas obligé de me fixer, beauté.

Il m'envoie un baiser volant. Je lui tire la langue et vais m'asseoir à la table sans lui adressé un regard. Après quelque temps, il s'assoit à son tour à la table son assiette en main et commence à manger.

(Moi): Et mon assiette?

(Seok Jin): Tu as des jambes. Vas la chercher.

Je lui fais la moue en lui répliquant que je dois faire attention puisque je suis enceinte. Il lève les yeux sur moi. Son regard vaut un milliard de dollars! Il se lève en me fixant et va chercher mon assiette. Je lui fais un petit sourire moqueur comme j'aime bien faire. Lorsqu'il revient, je sens quelque chose de collant et humide sur ma joue. Il n'a pas oser? Il vient de me mettre mon pain doré avec du sirop d'érable sur ma joue. Il va le regretter amèrement.

(Moi): Oh toi!

Je me lève et lui lance un muffin qu'il y avait sur la table, en pleins visage. Insulté, Jin prend sa revanche et me lance d'autre nourriture. Une guerre éclate! En bref, ce qu'il s'est passé c'est bouffe, bouffe, bouffe, glace, bouffe, petit bisou, bouffe, bouffe, bouffe. Un matin délicieux, littéralement. Ensuite, après que l'on soit bien sale, pleins de nourriture, je décide d'aller me laver, en lui laissant le ménage. C'est lui qui a commencé, ce n'est pas mon problème. Je me déshabille et me regarde dans le miroir. Mon bas ventre est gonflé comme si je serais dans ma semaine. Est-ce que c'est le bébé? Et juste en haut, une belle cicatrice toute rouge...un mauvais souvenir... J'entre dans la douche de verre et me lave les founes pour être toute propre. Jin est bien. C'est un bon gars. Il est attentionné, protecteur, il comprend les autres, il prend ses responsabilités. Il est vraiment bien. Il est aussi beau de l'intérieur que à l'extérieur. Pour dire que je porte son enfant... Je pourrais opter pour l'avortement mais je ne serais pas capable de le faire... Je vais seulement le garder et l'élever du mieux que je peux. Je ne crois pas que Jin voudra rester même s'il est un bon gars, il voudrait avoir une femme, la femme qu'il veut et je ne suis fort probablement pas cette fille. Il est docteur et moi journaliste, ça ne colle pas. Je suis sortie de mes pensées lorsque j'ai fini de me nettoyer. Quelqu'un cogna à la porte ce qui me fit sursauté.

(Voix derrière la porte): Princesse? Tout va bien?

(Moi): Oui, Jin, tout va bien. Je sors bientôt.

J'enfile un chandail propre et des boxers propre aussi, qui appartient à Jin, pour ensuite sortir de la chambre de bain le plus vite que j'ai pu pour la laisser à Seok Jin. En sortant, j'ai heurté en pleine poire quelqu'un, fort probablement. Je lève la tête pour découvrir que j'ai foncé dans Jin qui est en serviette, nu en dessous. Je sens mes joues devenir toute rouges. Pourquoi toute sorte de pensées, pas très catholique, débarque-t-elle dans mon petit cerveau de lumière? Il n'a pas d'abdos super bien dessiner mais il est mince et super trop sexy...

(Jin(me chuchote à l'oreille)): Tu crois que c'est comment que je t'ai mis enceinte?

OMG! Je suis en train de mourir. Il fait exprès pour faire venir des pensées encore moins catholiques que les autres d'avant. Ce qui veut dire que c'est tout le contraire de catholique. Je vais aller en enfer pour avoir pensé à ça. Même si on croirait que j'y suis déjà, rouge comme je suis. Il glisse ses grandes mains sur mes hanches, me fait entrer dans la chambre de bain et ferme la porte, en bien prenant soin de la verrouillé. Il se rapproche de moi et met ses mains, cet fois-ci sous mon chandail et commence délicatement à le retirer. Sa bouche vient se positionner dans le creux de mon cou et une sucions se fait. Un frisson parcourt mon cou à mon bassin pour ensuite dégringolé dans mes jambes. Ses mains balayeuses vont sur mes hanches, dans le creux de mes reins et remonte vers le haut pour découvrir toute les partiels de mon corps.

(Jin (chuchote à l'oreille)): Je vais te montrer si tu ne te rappelles plus.


End file.
